<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rude's voice by phantomrose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114441">Rude's voice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomrose/pseuds/phantomrose'>phantomrose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Complete, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Fun times had by all, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Reno likes rudes voice; don't we all, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:36:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomrose/pseuds/phantomrose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had always liked Rude's voice. It’s deep rhythmic cadence is a welcome companion during long missions and short down times. But it’s different now.<br/>___________<br/>Now complete.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rude's Voice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A long time Reno x Rude shipper, used to lurk on livejournal now here. Got a bunch of old drabbles that I need to update from donkey years ago but this is my first proper fic so be nice.<br/>Not beta read so fingers crossed it's ok. Comments are love ❣️</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rude’s voice;</p><p> </p><p>He had always liked Rude's voice. It’s deep rhythmic cadence is a welcome companion during long missions and short down times. But it’s different now.<br/>
 <br/>
_____</p><p>He remembers the first time he noticed. The mission was a routine infiltration. Low level corporate sabotage, grab some files and get out. But the security detail had changed that night and they were quick to hide behind a bank of filing cabinets. The space would have been a tight fit with one person never mind two. </p><p>Rude reports the movement of the patrols. He murmurs straight into Reno's ear, all hard bulk pressed tight against him. Rude's voice emerges deep from his chest and reverberates through Reno's body. It's shock waves leave trails of fire in its wake. The heavy boot falls fade and Rude hauls Reno by the arm out from their hiding place. They escape into the hallways and out the rear door.<br/>
_____<br/>
The early years of their careers are plagued with internal and external upheavals. Missions arrive back to back and exhaustion is the norm. </p><p>Rude is 1 year his senior, recruited out of the military ranks. Despite this, implicit between them is that Reno is the leader, he moves fast, and thinks faster. His lack of convention suits Turk style missions more than Rude's methodical discipline. But Rude can veto anything, a caveat for both their sakes.</p><p>They’ve always sparred together but trained separately. </p><p>Maybe that's why it feels like it happened overnight.</p><p>_____</p><p>The post mission briefings become an adventure. Reno has since made peace with the effect that Rude's voice has on him. He masks the discomfort in his trousers underneath his natural disinclination to sit still. Though post meeting bathroom breaks have become a common occurrence and he’s made a habit of carrying a small bottle of lube in his jacket pocket. It fits his image anyway. </p><p>_____</p><p>After a successful mission in Rocket City, they have a night off. Seated across from Rude on one of his sofas, Reno is regaling him with anecdotes of rookie years and early partners while eating homemade pizza courtesy of his host. Beer and scotch is flowing and the atmosphere is easy, relaxed in the wake of a tense month. Rude studies Reno over a glass of beer, amusement and anticipation permeating his silence in a way that makes Reno shift uneasily in his seat.</p><p>_____<br/>
 </p><p>Reno is still a brash teen when he makes it through basic training.  Despite Veld’s ardent stewardship  the Turks are already a shadow of once they once were and fading.  The President has made his choice in favour of the expanding Soldier programme under Hojo's avaricious gaze.</p><p>After a few false starts he gets partnered with Rude. His laid back restraint offsets Reno's quick, buzzing energy. Lightning Materia compliments him well.</p><p>_____</p><p>Reno listens to Rude’s own tale, something from his infantry year but even better he listens to Rude's voice. Paying rapt attention to the way words form deep in his chest, resonating through his adam's apple and spilling forth from full plush lips. The rumble beats against his flesh, sinking into his bones. His skin feels two sizes two small and his cock fills eagerly within the restriction of his jeans. Those same lips twitch in amusement, an acknowledgement of the knowledge its owner has of his effects. Rude knows, he's always known. </p><p>______</p><p>Reno is the chatty one, the flirt and is a singularly gifted liar. He has a way with words that allows him to wield them as any of his other weapons. Its a rare occasion that Reno resorts to torture during interrogations. He weaves questions, anecdotes and accusations around his quarry till they trap themselves within their own tale. He never tires of hearing how gifted his tongue is, for several reasons, none of which he denies.</p><p>But Rude? Rude has a gift of silence. All the flavours of which Reno has grown accustomed to over the years. From bored, to contemplative, humour and irritation. Rude's silences contain multitudes. It looms as large and formidable as the man who wields them until it’s broken by the deep baritone that is his voice. Rude doesn’t shout, has never needed to.</p><p>_____<br/>
Reno is mute flushed a deep pink with humiliation and something else. Rude leans forward across the two seater couch and finishes recounting his tale into Reno’s right ear. His deep baritone sending shock waves straight to Reno's clock, making his cheeks shift and clench in response to the rumbling purr.</p><p>Rude reaches out and grabs him by the back of the neck, shocking Reno into breaking his silence with a long shuddering moan. Any opportunity to play this off vanishes along with the sharp twitch of his hips. Reno feels like he’s gasping for air with every shift of Rude's fingers as it turns to circle his throat. He squeezes. Rude is strong, extremely strong.  Reno's cock twitches in response to this thought and his jeans rapidly become uncomfortable. He didn't know it was possible to be this turned on with all his clothes on.</p><p>Rude is now grinning , a sharp feral look that Reno would like to flatter himself to say that Rude learned from him.</p><p>“You going to help me out here partner?" Reno stutters, forcing each word out through each gasping breath. The weight of Rude’s hand on his throat is constricting without being painful, unmoving, constant.</p><p>“Well that depends,” Rude answers easily. “Are you going to be good for me?” He reaches his other hand out to clasp Reno's upper thigh. Thumb trailing a path across Reno's hip bones leaving a trail of fire in its wake.</p><p>“I’m always good,” Reno grins, because after all this time they have a rhythm, an easy back and forth that remains steady even amongst these new waters.</p><p>“Hmmm,” Rude answers before circling his arm the rest of the way round Reno's waist. His other hand moving round the back of his neck, thumb pressed up against Reno's adam apple as he hauls his partner onto his lap like the man weighs nothing. Reno has always known that Rude is strong, but being so casually manhandled, he’s aware of how strong Rude is in a way that makes his groin ache.</p><p>_____<br/>
Reno is not a short man, but he has always been thin, blossoming from emaciated street rat into a lean muscular build, like a runner or dancer. All his long limbs tightly controlled for all the illusion of loose nonchalance he projects. But Rude is taller, and bigger. This has always been the case but as time wears on the musculature gains definition and bulk. Not huge, not enough to impede his flexibility. Reno may have given this some thought.</p><p>More noticeable is his presence. Who would believe Reno if he told them that Rude used to be skittish? Not in any way that the casual observer could tell. It simmered underneath his natural restraint. But a constant need to map and plan for every scenario made for a wary young man. However, time brings experience and confidence in his abilities and his partner. Thus emerges the calm, steady presence that pulls Reno into its orbit like gravity. Gentle, constant, irresistible, inevitable.</p><p>______<br/>
Rude gathers Reno tight against him. Reno splays his fingers against Rude's broad chest, rubbing against the soft material of his shirt. The position allows Reno to feel the visible effect he is having on his partner . Despite an impressive erection, Rude radiates calm maintaining a steady heartbeat in contrast to Reno's own fluttering pulse.</p><p>Rude ghosts along the fabric of Reno's jeans slipping under the hem on Reno's own threadbare t-shirt. His large hand splays across the expanse of his lower back, his pinkie dipping under the waistband of Reno's low rise jeans to touch the soft swell of his ass.</p><p>“You’re going to be oh so good for me tonight Reno,” Rude murmurs, lips pressed right against his ear. Each breath ghosting down the side of his neck. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah I think I am” Reno replies, trembling inside the circle of his partners strong arms. One hand grasping the bulging bicep holding his waist. He thought he was turned on previously, but his cock is so hard his jeans are now becoming painful. It's foolish to hope that Rude doesn’t notice the embarrassing wet patch forming against his thigh. Shiva’s tits he isn’t a teenager anymore.</p><p>Rude huffs a laugh, pleased with the reply as he leans forward again. He tugs Reno's ponytail lightly and rests his mouth against Reno's throat above his fingers still encircling the delicate, pale neck. He nips at the skin there, earning a gasp before laving the reddened area delicately with his tongue.</p><p>“I’m going to touch you now,” Rude whispers. Reno feels each word run through his entire body like a heavy caress as sure as Rude's hands running down his back. The fingers kneading tense muscles in their path. Reno is trembling now and can hardly catch his breath. His breath hitches at the feel of a hand coming round to rest firmly over his now straining zipper.</p><p>“I’ve wanted to do this for a while now,” Rude continues, and Reno lets out another desperate groan. Rude begins to pull his zipper down at a torturous pace, releasing his cock from its tight confines. His hips rising to meet Rude's fingers brushing his bare flesh. “You’re not wearing any underwear,” Rude observes amusement lacing his voice, ‘because of course you're not”. It’s not fair Reno thinks that he can still sound so put together while Reno is struggling to get enough air in his lungs.</p><p>Reno's cock springs out red, flush and drooling with anticipation. Reno's wastes no time in wrapping the large calloused hands against the flesh of his straining cock, hips bucking into the touch. </p><p>“I thought you were going to be good hmmm,” Rude's voice hums in his ear. Each word cascading down Reno's spine driving his hips forward. The deep rumble of sound spurring him on in time with the firm even strokes. Reno has never been shy about his own voice, he allows vocalisations, moans and stuttered praise to fall freely from his lips.</p><p>Rude's breath starts to come through heavy against Reno's neck, visibly affected by their actions. He chuckles in response to Reno's nails biting into the flesh of his arm through the fabric of his shirt. He keeps his hold tight on Reno's hips, restraining the bucking of Reno's hips keeping control of the rhythm of each tortuous jerk against Reno's cock.</p><p>“Fuck, I’m going to be so good for you,” Reno says. He doesn't recognize the whimper that is his own voice. Reno can feel every bump and ridge of Rude's hand against his sensitive flesh. He squirms against the hold on his waist relishing in the flex of muscles beneath his fingers as Rude restrains his movements with ease. </p><p>He begins to grind upwards, rubbing the long, thick ridge of his cock against the clothed swell of Reno's ass. He places his lips back against Reno's ear and lets out a deep breathless chuckle in answer to Reno's declaration. The sound coaxing the red haired man dangerously close to the edge, pleas falling from his lips.</p><p>As a reward Rude speeds up the motion of his hand. This makes Reno lurch forward against Rude’s broad frame burying his face against his partner's neck. He sobs with relief as he is given what he has been chasing since Rude first laid hands on his zipper. “I’ve thought about this, you like this, for me.” Rude voice breaks into the space between Reno's whimpers, the reverberations causing his spine to curl forward as Reno tries with little effect to speed up the pace of his hips, relishing the immoveable presence of the heavy hand on his hip. </p><p>“I’ve thought about how you’d look spread out on my bed, waiting for me, needy. I’d hold you down and tell you everything I’d like to do to you.”</p><p>Fuck how did Rude become the chatty one. Rude's chuckle indicates that he may have said that out loud, but Reno cannot care, so intense is the sound through his body. His cock is leaking. Finally, finally Rude has loosened his hold on his hip so he can ride the tight circle of his fist freely. He moves his hand to Rude’s shoulders and looks down to where the head of his cock is disappearing into the cavern of dusky clenched fingers. Ifrit, Rude's hands are so big. He squeezes his eyes shut and return’s his face to the crook of Rude's neck as the jerk of his hips become uneven. He’s sure that the crescent shapes of his fingernails will be visible on Rude’s shoulders the next morning, even through his shirt fabric. </p><p><br/>
Rude grinds up in response to Reno's frenetic movements, seeking his own pleasure against the bouncing pressure of Reno's ass. His own rhythm steady even as his breath turns ragged. “I’ll make you beg Reno; you’ll be so pretty when you do.” Rude regains a firm grip of Reno's hip pressing him tight against the mound in his dress slacks. “and when you do” his voice a deep reverberating buzz through Reno's skull, “I’ll take you hard, like you deserve.”</p><p>Rude tightens his fist, his other hand holds Reno's hips down in an almost punishing grasp, halting all movement. There will definitely be bruises there in the morning. He drags his fingers slippery with Reno's precum up the shaft and rubs the slit and that's all Reno can take. He comes with a high wail, head snapping backwards and hips jerking against Rude's firm hold. Ejaculate hits his chin and Rude's neck but Rude's doesn't flinch, milking him steadily with rapt focus. Reno comes down from his almost impossible high and slumps forward, tension bleeding from his body. </p><p>Rude's fingers leave him before it becomes uncomfortable. The hand moves to the back of his neck sticky with Reno's release. He can't bring himself to care especially as Rude uses it to pull his face towards him. Rude's lips are soft and full and undemanding in contrast to the firm grip he retains on Reno's neck and waist. A questing tongue requests entrance that he grants eagerly. They sink against each other with a breathy moan that Reno has no idea who's’ made. </p><p>Reno brings his arms forward to wrap around Rude's neck as he deepens the kiss, the hand in his hair tightening in response. He relishes the taste of Rude in his mouth as well as the slick slide of his tongue dominating the kiss. Rude yanks at his hair pulling Reno's head back, causing his cock to twitch uselessly. The kiss transforms from something sweet and gentle to messy and utterly filthy. Reno is only half aware of the small gratified noises escaping his throat.</p><p>Rude pulls him back by the hair with a gentle inexorable force, his lips are a little read and swollen and he’s panting like he’s run a marathon. Despite this the look in his eyes is steady and calculating. Reno shivers in response to the tiny grin that blooms across his face.</p><p>Leaning forward, he rests his lips against Reno's ear and murmurs in an oh so low baritone, “my turn”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Rude's Turn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Rude's turn and Reno is eager to oblige.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still not beta read so sorry for any inconsistencies. Thought I'd give this one a sequel to wrap up the tale. please let me know what you think. Good, bad idc, feedback is always welcome :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rude's turn</p><p>Rude's bedroom was large and plush, a hedonistic construct of silk sheets, satin pillows and thick pile rugs that coated dark wood floors. It was a total contrast to the man’s tough stoic image. Reno has teased Rude about it before but not now. The city lights pour in through floor to ceiling windows illuminating the whole place in an eerie glow </p><p>A gentle pressure at his back pushes him into the room. Large calloused hands at the small of his back trail up the length of his spine, removing the faded t-shirt in their path. Reno arches into the touch, stepping back to press against the warm solid body behind him. He smiles as he rubs against the very prominent bulge pressing against his ass. Reno savours the responding groan of appreciation, its deep notes causing pleasant tingles beneath his skin. He’s not quite ready to go again yet, but at this rate, he will be, soon.</p><p>“So, Rude I promised I’d be good. I better start paying up.” Reno grinds back one last time, flashing a wicked grin at the breathy grunt from the darker man. He shimmies out of his jeans with practised efficiency and turns round to make quick work of Rude’s dress shirt. </p><p>Rude stalls the motion with one hand and stares intently down into ice blue eyes, before capturing the red heads lips in a deep passionate kiss. He frees the pale slender fingers in favour of cupping Reno’s face in both hands to adjust the head for a better angle; yes, like that, perfect. Reno wraps his arm round the thick sturdy waist as Rude devours his mouth. He enjoys the erotic sensation of his naked body rubbing against Rude’s fully clothed frame. </p><p>Rude walks them backwards towards the bed without breaking contact, then pulls away slowly as soon as the back of his knees hit the mattress. He savours the way Reno chases his mouth, holding his bottom lip stubbornly between sharp teeth before letting go, leaving behind a pleasant sting.</p><p>With little warning he pulls the red head down with him grinning at the surprised squawk this earns him.</p><p>“A little warning would have been nice, geeze I thought we were friends or something.”</p><p>Rude takes in the sinful body straddling him. Strong slender arms frame each side of his side of his head, signature red ponytail trailing past the long pale neck. He seemed to glow in the witch light.  Rude greedily devours the vision of kiss swollen lips and lust blown eyes gazing down at him. “Or something.” He murmurs, smiling as Reno’s breath hitches in obvious response to his voice.</p><p>“Fuck Rude, please just let me...” Reno bites off the rest of his sentence in favour of sliding down the heavy muscular body between his thighs.</p><p>He kneels on the floor parting the thick muscular legs to settle between them. Rude's eyes darken with lust and he hisses in response to the deft fingers undoing his trousers.</p><p>“It’s your turn partner.” Reno places soft kisses on the bulge in front of him. His mouth watering at the answering twitch. Rude’s audible pants now music to his ears.</p><p>Reno’s erection is stiff against his belly as he pulls down Rude’s zipper. The noise is obscenely loud against a backdrop of complete silence and heavy panting breaths. He gasps as he finally gets his hand round the monster that Rude had been concealing in his trousers. “Yeah I felt that” he murmurs, licking his lips. </p><p>He leans in and mouths at Rude’s bulge, savouring the searing heat of it through the material. He sucks at the cock through the fabric, chasing the flavour of the small dark spot on the soft Junon cotton. A preview of coming events.</p><p>Rude drags Reno back by the hair pulling his head back to look at him. “I thought all this was for me?” Reno pants, he grins at the look of annoyance this earns him. Rude’s pupils are blown so wide it nearly swallows the ring of hazel around them. He might just love this man.</p><p>He closes his eyes against the sensation caused by the answering growl. It spurs him on to finally release the heavy length from its confines. The heady scent of precome floods his nostrils, Rude’s shuddering groan causes his stomach to tighten with arousal.</p><p>“All for you Partner.” Rude pants, voice rough with sex as he runs one hand through the soft red hair with tender affection. Reno returns his attention to the cock twitching within his loose hold. He’d have to take this one slowly, good thing he loves a challenge. Reno swallows, saliva gathering in anticipation of the thick heavy treat in front of it.</p><p>He gives Rude several firm strokes, taking a moment to admire the contrast between his own pale fingers and the dark flushed hues of Rude’s impressive cock. He teases the head with his thumb and smears the precome to lubricate the firm jerks of his fingers. Rude’s pants increase in volume edging towards moans and his hips undulate with the rhythm of Reno’s fist.</p><p>One last firm jerk, and Reno descends up Rude’s cock taking half the length in one pass, his low satisfied moan making its way down Rude’s shaft. He bobs his head slowly along the searing heat of the swollen flesh, eyes closed in pleasure as he works more of the delicious girth down his throat.</p><p>Rude groans at the tight vacuum that Reno forms with his lips and the nimble tongue working the veins and ridges on the underside of his cock. He reaches down with a gentle grip in the engine red locks to encourage the man to pick up the pace. Reno adjusts easily. He opens his throat to allow the broad tip of Rude’s cock to press into its tight confines on each pass. Rude holds himself back from bucking violently in response to the added pressure. He had no desire to injure the man but Ifrits sake, that feels good.</p><p>As if waiting for his cue, Reno speeds up his rhythm with an almost frantic enthusiasm as though starving for it. He works the reminder of the length that he can’t quite accommodate, with his hand, the saliva drooling from his mouth acting as lubricant.</p><p>Rude stops himself from thrusting into Renos’ mouth. He has no illusions about his size and does not wish to hurt or choke his friend...lover. But all the will power in the world won’t stop the involuntary twitch of his hips in response to the whimpers and moans vibrating along his shaft.</p><p>He’s moaning freely now, breath caught in his throat. He tries to form words as Reno’s mouth works him towards the precipice with eager efficiency. “I close,” he babbles in warning, but this merely prompts Reno to swallow around him. That finishes him. He throws his head back, spine arching in pleasure as he spends himself down Reno's throat. The redhead's mouth and throat continues to work him through the aftershocks, leaving just at the point of discomfort.</p><p>Rude pulls Reno up by his hair and descends upon his reddened, swollen lips. He ravishes the man’s mouth chasing the taste of himself inside the wet heat and savouring each answering mewl. He works his hand across Reno’s hips to pull back in surprise when he encounters a soft sticky cock. “That’s never happened to me before,” Reno chuckles softly, “just for you apparently.” Reno offers a nervous shrug. Rude doesn’t know how to respond to the vulnerable look on the man’s face except to press him back down onto satin sheets with soft kisses. He takes time to worship the length of the pale body with fingers lips and tongue before returning to the delicious smiling lips he’s always adored.</p><p>Wrapped up in each other, they refuse to shatter the peaceful afterglow between them. The silence is broken only by gentle kisses and soft sighs until both slip into sleep. Tomorrow they will face the world once more. But together. Always together.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have made a Tumblr. Please find me at phantomrosewrites.tumblr.com  :) </p><p>Happy to;<br/>hear comments and feedback<br/>share headcanon's and fan theories etc XD</p><p>Come say hi</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reno's response</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's the morning after and Reno is treated to a heck of a wake up call.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What was meant to be a one shot, then a two shot welcomes the final chapter in the series 😅.</p><p>This was a little rushed and not beta read like at all, and it's the first time I've written anything so explicit for so long. So what I'm trying to say is sorry for any inconsistencies, repetition or general awkwardness.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reno's response</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Rude hurry up,” He tries, but his voice wavers and cracks coming out more plea than demand.</p><p>Rude’s hands squeeze his cheeks, both thumbs placed firmly against each side of his hole. Then his tongue, Oh Ifrit, his tongue curls inside him followed up by a soft nip to the sensitive pink bud. Reno cries out and bucks his hips, pushing into the slick, agile sensation. </p><p>Rude runs his hands up Reno’s shivering flanks, bringing them together to trace up the length of his spine. He settles over the lean prone figure, luxuriating in the feel of all that pale silky skin sliding against his chest and peaked nipples. “I’m not sure you’re in any position to be making demands, Reno.” His voice is rough with desire, amusement lacing though each word.</p><p>"F-F-fuuu--"</p><p>Reno whimpers, face down, dick hard as diamonds, squirming over expensive cotton sheets. He clutches white-knuckled at the soft material. He spares a word of thanks to any God’s listening for his partners opulent tastes. Rude returns to his previous position behind him. Big hands have a firm grip on his hips and an oh so agile tongue dips back into his ass, again and again. Electric heat crackles up Reno’s spine, igniting the nerve endings under his skin settling as a tight heat inside his abdomen, escaping as ever more pathetic moans from his lips.</p><p>Reno can feel the smile against the skin of his cheeks as kisses are placed over each soft mound before the tongue delves back deep again. He is laughing, and Reno is going to kill him. </p><p>Not a bad way to wake up though, he has to admit.</p><p>He still feels a stab of annoyance at Rude's obvious amusement over his suffering. But, the slippery, pliant muscle twisting against his over sensitized walls with hot, wet enthusiasm robs his brain of all thought beyond a desperate need for more.</p><p>Suddenly, Rude’s hands and mouth leaves him and his hips are left pushing back into empty air. He returns and a pair of thick lubed fingers slips into Reno’s twitching passage. They probe and scissor against his inner flesh, going so slow, too slow. Then both fingers crook sharply against that spot inside him and Reno keens, scrabbling uselessly against the sheets. </p><p>Reno’s swollen cock hangs heavy between his thighs. The sensitive cock head scrapes against warm cotton sheets with each undulation of his hips, the distinctive smell of precome permeating the air. “I’m ready Rude, I’m so ready.” Reno gasps, breathless. He bites his tongue to stop from cursing. Rude has always been patient, methodical, some of the qualities Reno loved so much, a good counterpoint to his own quick fire decision making. But here, now? Who is he kidding? He loves it.</p><p>Reno pushes himself up onto his elbows, he struggles to focus as he looks over his shoulders. He catches Rude’s eyes and slurs, “C’mere.” Rude wastes no time in slipping a third finger into him, Reno's spine arches backwards. He uses the opportunity to pull Reno back against his chest with one hand clutched firmly at the base of the now loose ponytail, licking a stripe up the pale swan like neck.</p><p>“I’m here babe.” Each word is accompanied by a slow relentless pressure against that single special spot. Reno’s legs spread a little wider of their own accord, hips bucking, his body silently begging for more.</p><p>Reno turns his face, reaching round to pull Rude’s head towards him for a deep sloppy kiss. Rude returns it while his fingertips press inside again and again to match the motion of his tongue.</p><p>Reno can barely stand it. He grinds back desperately, hips moving up and down in stuttered frenzied motions, fucking himself on the three thick fingers inside him. "Are you planning on fucking me any time --?" This time he doesn’t stem the flow of curses from his lips as Rude’s fingers cut his sentence short, the words hissing through his teeth.  "Ifrit’s sake Rude, enough please I need your cock inside me."</p><p>Rude laughs at him, a dark dangerous sound that sends tingles of desire through Reno’s skull. He removes his fingers from Reno’s ass with an obscene, wet plop. He rearranges Reno back onto all fours, shifting behind him to his previous position. With little warning he dips down again to run the flat of his tongue against the loose opening, earning him a yelp. He licks down past the perineum to slip, oh Shiva, slip one of Reno’s balls into his mouth. Reno barely recognises his voice in the pathetic shuddering whine that escapes from him.</p><p>"What did I tell you about making requests?" Rude asks roughly, and Reno can feel the vibrations of his lips against the sensitive skin of his balls. He returns all three of his fingers at once into their previous position inside him pressing up against the small nub, hard. Reno moans in defeat. He is not in control here.</p><p>He arches and twists in response to the skilful fingers moving inside him, grazing his prostate. The rhythm maddening, never quite enough. Every so often they rub tight circles around his prostate causing his dick to twitch and leak. The steady beads of precome, begins to form a patch of damp on the sheets beneath him. “I’ve dreamt about having you like this.” Rude murmurs. Reno struggles to register the words, arching his hips up in response to the warm breathless tones.</p><p>“I’ve dreamt of you too, all the time, for so long.” Reno gasps. Rude kisses a trail up his tailbone and Reno shut his eyes against the hot flash of embarrassment he feels at the admission. “I didn’t know it was --, that you would --”. He bites his lip.</p><p>Rude stops against the small of Reno’s back gently pulling his fingers out from inside the now silent redhead. He lands an apologetic kiss in response to the whimper from his partner at the sudden loss.  Placing his hands against slim hips and waist, mindful of the previous nights bruises, he pulls the pale man back up to sit against him. Savouring the feeling of his own freshly lubed dick sliding between the cleft of tight muscled cheeks. He takes the time to place soft kisses on the white freckled shoulder in front him, stopping at intervals to suck large red welts onto the long neck. Nuzzling against the soft skin behind his ear, he whispers. “Always, it was always you.”, voice harsh with conviction. Reno leans back with relief and allows Rude to manipulate his body into position. Gentle insistent hands between his shoulder blades press his chest down onto the sheets and pull his hips back and up onto the thick lubed cock. His vision goes white.</p><p>Reno clenches his ass round the organ. He relishes the lingering burn from the sudden intrusion, much more substantial than three fingers. Rude starts fucking into him at a slow steady pace. Each firm thrust pushes up against his prostate, wiping all thought from his mind and robbing his voice of all but steady moans and choking sobs. He can do little but push backwards into each firm thrust of Rude’s hips. His high keening moans downing out Rude's low grunts. The pleasure is intense, the cock feels huge inside him, the walls of his ass spasm uselessly against its searing bulk. Everything is overwhelming, his entire body hyper-sensitive, primed to Rude’s touch.  </p><p>Rude maintains the maddening pace for a while. Reno nearly cums at the large strong hands holding firm to his hips preventing him from speeding up the pace, forcing him to stay there and take it. Each slow piercing stroke ignited molten pleasure to blaze a path beneath his skin, lighting up the nerve endings of his weeping cock. Rude holds him still against him, bottomed out. Reno can feel every single inch of the considerable cock inside him. The wide girth presses against his walls, putting pressure on his swollen sensitive prostate even in the absence of all motion. Reno’s bucking hips are easily held in place, his steady stream of pleas, ignored.</p><p>After a long moment the dick pressed deep inside him pulls back slowly, torturously inch by inch until only the tip of it is resting just inside the rim of Reno’s ass. It is held there for a moment before it is thrust back in, pulling out a high keening wail from the man beneath him. Rude sets a brutal pace, each heavy snap of his hips, shoving Reno into the mattress, the headboard echoing his rhythm against the wall. The sturdy walls of the luxury apartment have never been more appreciated.</p><p>Reno realises that he could come from this, just this. He spread his knees even wider, hands reaching out in front of him to grip at heavy feather pillows. He arches his spine arching presenting his body to be furiously ridden, pounded to the edge of oblivion by each snap of toffee brown hips.</p><p>The muscles under his skin vibrate with tension. He loses himself in the hard fast rhythm of Rude inside him, against him.  Rude’s heavy testicles, knocking gently against him, swinging with ferocity of the motion. The wire of tension inside him mounts to excruciating levels. White hot heat gathers in his balls pulling up tight against his body, stomach fluttering, fingers clutching scrabbling against the headboards, toes curling and dick throbing dangerously, he’s close so close.</p><p>Rude sensing Reno’s condition slows his pace right down. He  switches to short sharp thrusts that put constant pressure against Reno’s prostate. Rude leans down over Reno’s shoulder placing soft kisses at the sensitive flesh behind his ear. “Come for me Reno,”  he growls, fingers once again exerting a bruising force on Renos’ hips.</p><p>The wire snaps, all his thoughts go up in smoke. Waves of molten pleasure crash through his body, raw sensation wreaking havoc on his nervous system, whiting out his vision. He comes long and hard, noise drowned out by the pounding of the blood in his ears. Jets of come spurt out of his cock in heavy pulses, splashing against his stomach. Stripes land against the sheets, as far as the headboard as it goes on and on. Rude rides him through it, never wavering in the ferocious pace he set each snap of his hip prolonging the sensations till it’s almost unbearable. He moves, draping himself over Reno’s shuddering frame. He buries his face into the curve of Renos’ shoulder, sucking at the red welts he already left in the skin, whispering filthy promises.</p><p>Reno whimpers. His hands push weakly against Rude’s hips, cross eyed at the intensity of Rude pounding into his oversensitive insides as his own orgasm ebbs away. Returning to clutch at the sheets at either side of his head, he savours the sharp bolts of pleasure from every deep thrust of Rude’s cock against his swollen prostate. His cock tingles in sympathy too spent to do anything about the pleasure coiling low in his abdomen. </p><p>Rude’s rhythm grows erratic. Finally, finally he buries himself to the hilt, balls scraping against the warm skin of pale cheeks. With a loud grunt he reaches his climax. Reno can feel every twitch and throb of the cock unloading heavy pulses of ejaculate deep into his passage, coating his insides. He shudders at the sensation of those large heavy balls emptying inside him, filling him up with copious amounts of Rude’s hot thick cum. </p><p>Rude collapses next to him, mindful of his size, panting like he’d run a marathon. Reno sighs at the feeling of the rapidly cooling fluid leaking out of his loose swollen hole, dribbling down the cleft of his cheeks, he cannot move.</p><p>It doesn't take long before Rude’s muscular arm around his hip pulls him up against his warm, sweaty bulk. Despite the grossness of sticky sheets and drying cum, Rude looks at him like he hung the moon. The warm hazel eyes studying him radiates a soft fondness that lights him up from the inside in a completely different way. An achingly familiar emotion, that of complete, overwhelming lo... affection.</p><p>There’s the word for what he feels hovering around the back of his mind, but he’s not ready for that, so instead he leans forward to capture Rude’s mouth in a lazy kiss. Rude rolls him onto his back and plasters the whole length of him over Reno. He presses him back into the mattress with his weight deepening the kiss. Reno in turn runs his hands up and down the powerful back. He traces over the bump and ridges of defined muscle there delighting in their every shift and flex under his fingertips.</p><p>Rude removes himself  from underneath Reno, returning with warm wet towels to wipe them both down. He tosses a bathrobe at Reno who follows him back into the kitchen with tentative steps. Rude turns on the kettle and Reno breathes a sigh of relief as Rude traps him against the counter, arms bracketing his waist and leans down for a series of unhurried kisses.</p><p>"How do you feel?" Rude asks, nuzzling the junction of his neck just beneath his chin.</p><p>“So, you gonna let me take you out to dinner? A,.. a proper dinner. With candles and good booze.” He’s babbling, the touch of nervousness in his voice makes it waver.</p><p>He pulls Rude back to him fearing he’s revealed too much. He seeks to distract by nibbling at plush lips and sucking the hot agile tongue that had pleasured him so well back into his mouth. After a few seconds, he gentles it into something softer, full of unspoken emotion. They part slowly and Rude’s hand reaches up to sweep the sweaty red locks from his face.</p><p>“I love you.” Rude whispers, eyes widening at the admission that had obviously slipped out his mouth unbidden. But he doesn’t take it back, he waits expression resigned, as though bracing himself for fear or discomfort to morph into Reno’s features. Instead Reno responds with a choked sob. He throws both arms around Rude’s neck and brings his legs up to wrap around his waist, covering every inch of his <em>lover’s</em> face in kisses. Rude never flinches at the sudden full weight of Reno hanging off him, pulling him tight instead. Reno punctuates each peppered kiss with a whispered “I love you”.</p><p>“I love you; I love you; I love you.” Each admission removes another small weight from his heart to leave joy and freedom in its wake. The distant whistle of the kettle singing in tune with his soul.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is done now. Pretty sure my hair roots are blushing but I hope you enjoyed it.</p><p>Any comments positive or negative are all welcome. Love feedback 😊.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>